Rush
by xxTAYxx
Summary: DJ and Steve get married, and they receive an unexpected surprise. Danny thinks DJ is rushing things. Hope you like!
1. News

"Steve, please save your work for later." DJ whispered. "Sorry Deej, but this is really important." Steve answered, leaning back in the chair. "Steve, please." DJ pleaded. "Deej, it's _really_ important." Steve said. "What the hell are you even doing?" She growled, yanking the laptop from his hands. She stared at the screen. The words typed on the screen read "DJ, Will you marry me?" DJ sat the laptop on the table. She typed "Yes" and slid the laptop over to Steve. He smiled.

"How are we going to plan a wedding in a few months!" DJ exclaimed. "I shunno, shwe can make it rappen." Steve replied, trying to swallow a muffin whole. "You're gonna choke." DJ said, watching him cough up some muffin pieces. "Steve, I haven't even told my parents yet." DJ said. "Go e-mail 'em." He said, and walked out the door.

**TO: Dad and Vicky, and everyone else too!**

**From: DJ and Steve**

**Subject: Big NEWS!**

**Dear family, **

**Steve has proposed. WE are getting married in a couple months, and will officialy invite you to the wedding soon. Hope this isn't too sudden...**

**Much love,**

**DJ and Steve**

"Vicky, come and look at this e-mail!" Danny exclaimed. Vicky rushed over to the computer. "Their getting married!" She squealed. Jesse walked in. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, who is getting married?" He asked. "DJ and Steve." Danny said. "That's great!" Jesse yelled. "What's so great?" 15 year-old Michelle asked. Vicky told her. "Now I'll have a brother!" Michelle exclaimed. "In-Law." Steph said, walking down the stairs.

**TO: DJ and Steve**

**From: Dad, Vicky, Jesse, Becky, Nicky, Alex, Michelle, Steph, and Joey**

**Subject: RE-Big NEWS!**

**DJ & Steve,**

**We are all so excited for you two. Deej, Michelle and Steph really want to be bride's maids. Becky and Vicky say they'll help out with anything you need. Jesse is very happy, so are Nicky and Alex. Same with Joey. Just don't take things too fast!**

**Love,**

**Your family and friends**

"So, I think it's time to talk about the wedding." Steve said. "What color scheme should we go for?" DJ asked. "I was thinking orange and pink." Steve answered. "Pink!" DJ exclaimed. "Pink's not bad." He answered. "Who do you want for bride's maids?" Steve asked. "Becky and Steph, Michelle can be flower girl, and Nicky and Alex can hold the ring." She said. "Michelle is pretty old to be a flower girl..." Steve said. "It'll be fine. And your ideas?" DJ said. "I have no idea." He replied.

MONTHS LATER: DAY OF WEDDING

"DJ, you look beautiful." Michelle said, staring at her oldest sister that had a flowing white gown on. "I feel beautiful." She replied. Becky pulled her hair up, and applied make up to her eyes, cheeks and lips. "DJ, it's time!" Michelle screeched.

DJ stared at the amount of people that occupied the room. She couldn't do it... She just couldn't... Then she remembered Steve, the main reason she was there. She gained her confidence, and started to walk. DJ could feel the people staring, her cheeks burned. Finally, she got to the alter, and they proceeded on. Time passed quickly. "You may now kiss the bride." The preist said. DJ was stunned, she couldn't even remember the things she had said, her wedding had just ended and she didn't remember anything! She was equally surprised when Steve kissed her. She's definetly remember _that._


	2. Advice

Lately, Steve only paid attention to his laptop. Especially during meals. DJ didn't have much concern with the computer, because she had her own things to deal with.

"Steve, can I e-mail the family?" DJ asked, one morning at breakfast.

Steve had his headphones on, listening to his iPOD. DJ slid the computer onto her lap. She stared at the different sites that Steve had been looking at. _Airplane Flights to New Mexico. Renting Aparment guide, New Mexico._ What could this be? DJ thought to herself. She walked to Steve, pulled off his earphones and put the laptop on his lap.

"New Mexico!" DJ demanded.

"Deej, I know you aren't going to like this, but my job relocated me." Steve said, quietly.

"Steve, I can't leave San Francisco. My family's here." DJ replied.

"DJ, I can't just give this job up, it's been my dream for my whole life." Steve said.

"What are we supposed to do then, split up?" Dj asked.

"I don't want to." Steve said.

"Then we won't." DJ whispered.

**TO: Dad, Vicky, Becky, Jesse, Joey, Alex, Nicky, Michelle, and Steph**

**FROM: DJ & Steve**

**Subject: help from family**

**Dear _mi familia,_**

**Moving to New Mexico, _I think._ Steve got relocated,**

**and I have no idea what to do. I don't want to leave you guys, **

**cuz you mean so much to me. But Steve means alot to me too**

**I'm only in my twenties, what should I do? What if they don't **

**have Interior Design companies in New Mexico? **

**Advice would be great. Tons of e-mails are welcome!**

**Love,**

**DJ**

Danny sat at the kitchen table, frowning at the e-mail from his eldest daughter. Relocated? He'll hardly see her. The large family started to come down the stairs, so Danny put the laptop on Michelle's chair. "Advice Drill, guys. DJ needs help, Michelle goes first." He said

Everyone began to eat, while Michelle began to type. Steph read the e-mail.

"I'm gonna sign my name on Michelles. Don't got enough time to type my own." Steph said.

**To: Dj**

**FrOm: MiChEllE**

**SuBjEcT: hEy Dj, hErE's My AdVicE**

**Dear Donna Jo Tanner (hah!),**

**I see your problem. I think you should go with Steve to New Mexico, **

**cuz we can take care of ourselves here. As long as you take a plane out to see**

**us at least 4 times a year, I'm good. Love you bunches, girl.**

**--- Michelle and Steph (she was too lazy to write her own.)**

**To: DJ**

**From: Becky, Jesse, Nicky, and Alex**

**Subject: Family advice**

**Dear DJ,**

**-Jesse- I think you should move on out with him. He's your husband after all. Remember Deej,**

**don't rush stuff. 'kay?**

**-Becky- Don't rush it, sweetheart. Do what is best. I don't want to make this desicion for you!**

**-Nicky and Alex- Hey DJ! Comet swallowed our old playdough. It was red this time. He's getting old.**

**Oh, and by the way, Stay here! We'll miss you too much. (I might add that the boys are being a little selfish today. **

**and that I typed this for them.. They don't like to type. xxoo Becky)**

**Love,**

**Uncle Jesse, Aunt Becky, Cousin Nicky, and Cousin Alex**

**TO: DJ**

**From: Dad (Joey's out today, so he can't write.)**

**Subject: Advice from your old Pops**

**Dear Deej,**

**Why are you rushing things? You said yourself in the e-mail that your only in your twenties. **

**You're making your life hard. DJ, I don't think I have the right to tell you to stay here or to go. You may desprately**

**want my advice, but I think you should figure this out on your own. **

**Love,**

**Dad**

"Steve?" DJ asked.

"Yeah?" Steve said.

"Can we make a compromise?" She asked.

"Sure... What is it?" Steve said.

"I'll go to NM with you, if I get to come back here, to visit my family, and you too." DJ said.

"I've decided that I don't want to take the job..." Steve said.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I guess this would be a good time to tell you that-"

The phone started to ring.

--I guess you'll have to find out...NEXT chapter!


	3. Anger

I know, it's kind of obvious, but i thought it would be a good twist to the story.

"Tell me what?" Steve asked.

"I-I-I'm having a baby." DJ said.

"That's great!" Steve yelled.

Dj smiled.

**To: Everyone**

**From: DJ and Steve**

**Subject: Massive News...!**

**Hey Everyone. Sorry I haven't e-mailed you in a while...**

**I've been caught up in other things. I guess you guys want to know... So...**

**I'm having a baby! Advice welcome. Baby excitement! Woohoo! Dad, you're**

**gonna be a grandpa! Steph, Michelle, AUNTS! Talk to you soon. **

**Love you muchly,**

**DJ**

**&**

**Steve**

"A BABY!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs. "Huh?" Steph looked up from her cereal. "DJ's having a baby!" Danny yelled. "Whoa, that's great, Lemme e-mail her." Steph smiled. "No, it's not great. DJ is taking things way too fast." Danny replied furiously. "Just lemme e-mail her..." Steph said, sliding the laptop in front of her.

**To: DJ**

**From: Stephanie**

**Subject: WOW!**

**Deej, **

**this is great! I'm so happy for you. I'll be an auntie! And you'll be a mommy!**

**Deej, this is fantastic! any ideas on baby names? Probably not any yet...**

**By the way, I'm just warning you... Dad is being all obsessive about you **

**taking things "way too fast" (real quote.) He's pretty upset this time. **

**Watch him, k deej? **

**xtra luv,**

**Stephie**

Steph sent her e-mail and handed the homputer to her father. "I'm gonna go get ready for work." Steph said. Danny nodded.

**To: Donna Jo**

**From: Danny Tanner**

**Subject: none**

**DJ,**

**Don't you think you are rushing things? First, you get married, then you**

**decide you might move, now this. Deej, you are only 23! I'm upset with**

**you right now. Come over to the house after you eat dinner. **

**Dad**

Danny spread the news about the baby to the rest of the family after he finished his e-mail and breakfast. No one seemed to care the way Danny did. They were only excited for her.

**To: Dad**

**From: DJ**

**Subject: why the atitude? **

**Dad, I'll run my life I want to run it. I can't see you tonite, I'm going to a meeting at work.**

**Maybe some other time. I know I'm 23, But I'm mature for 23 years old. And I can't **

**believe that you aren't happy for me. Talk to you soon.**

**DJ**

**To: Steph**

**From: DJ**

**Subject: RE: WOW!**

**Thanks Steph. For the warning i mean. it came in handy. baby names? uhm, **

**not sure yet. Lemme ask Steve. ... He said Gunner if boy, Ursala if**

**a girl. eww. I say, Olivia if girl, Joseph if boy. Steve says those names stink. what**

**does he know?**

**LOVE FROM UR BIG SIS 3**

**DEEJ.**

hope you guys enjoyed that chap. I plan on updating sooner.


	4. Hurt

_Wow, thanks for the great feedback, guys! _

**Heylin Dragon **- _thank you! alexa and mark are fantastic names, and i certainly will keep them in mind._

**KillMe**_- I will try to update sooner. In fact I think, I might get quite a few chapters done this weekend. _

_We'll see what happens! _

_Remember to Review everyone! ENJOY!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have received a text message." DJ's phone said.

She flipped open her phone. "Dad wants u to come ova 2nite."

She texted Michellle back. "He has to tell me himself."

Michelle told her father. Danny sighed, and grabbed his phone.

_Ring.Ring.Ring._

"Hello?"

"DJ?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Dad."

"Make it fast, I told you I was in a meeting." DJ replied.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady." Danny said.

"You can't control me." DJ said, and hung up the phone.

AFTER DJ'S MEETING WAS OVER:

Her cell phone was flooded with text messages from various people.

_STEVE:_

_Hey babe, dinner's ready 4 u._

_DAD:_

_U and Steve, our house after u eat._

_MICHELLE:_

_Daddy's mad..._

_STEPH: _

_coming to ur apartment after i eat, sick of dad._

_BECKY:_

_Congrats sweetie. Hope its a girl ;-)_

_JESSE:_

_All the luck, Deej, hope to see you soon._

_VICKY:_

_I'll be a grandma! congrats. xoxo_

DJ needed to text everyone back. She sat in her car.

_Steve, i'll be home soon. xoxo_

_Dad, Leave me alone, i might be busy._

_Ok steph, see u soon_

_Thanks Aunt Becky _

_Thanks Uncle Jesse_

_Thanks Vicky!_

DJ sighed. "Now I can go home."

She unlocked the door, and came into an empty apartment. A note on the counter read **_Went to the Familys, come there when done. Love Steve _**

LATER:

"Hey everyone!" DJ called. "OH hey DJ!" everyone said.

Danny pulled DJ and Steve into DJ's old room.

"You guys know what I'm gonna say right?" Danny asked.

"We're rushing things, we should take things slower, la de da de da de da!" DJ yelled.

"AND you CAN't just stop everything, because I'm already pregnant, and I'm already married, so there's no use in saying what you want to say! Why don't you stay out of my business and maybe I can have a baby peacefully without carrying the weight YOU around along with this baby!" She added.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, DJ, can you be a little calm?" Steve gently asked. DJ nodded.

"Fine Deej, if that's the way you want it, take it. I won't be a part of this. I'm done! Have this baby your self. Don't expect me and Vicky to be in that waiting room in the hospital!" Danny yelled back.

DJ looked hurt. Really Hurt. Danny couldn't do anything about it. Danny had just said he didn't want to be a part of her daughter's life. DJ got up, and left. Danny didn't know if he would ever see his oldest daughter in his house again. Along with her husband. And he had to except that. At least for the next nine months.


	5. Lie

Chapter 5:

DJ has not talked to Danny for the last three months.

"I'm sick of him, telling me what to do all the time. It's like I'm ten years old." DJ said.

"Don't you think we are taking things to fast, though?" Steve asked.

"Steve! How can you say that!" DJ replied, helplessly.

"I think we should slow down everything." Steve simply answered.

DJ looked tremendously hurt.

"I'm already going to have a baby, you have to be there for me!"

"DJ, I was hoping I wouldn't have to bring this up til later, but I might as well tell you now. I have a business trip... 2 weeks long... 6 months from now." Steve said.

"That's 9 months for me!" DJ yelled.

"Deej, I'm really sorry! It's only 2 weeks." Steve said.

"Whatever." DJ replied.

LATER IN THE DAY

(DJ IS SHOPPING)

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?"

"DJ?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Nelson."

"Wow, it's great to talk to you again, Nelson." DJ said.

"I was wondering... do you want to get together tonight?" Nelson asked.

"Nelson, I'm so sorry, but I'm um... married, and I have a baby on the way."

"Oh... Ok..." Nelson said.

"Actually, I can." DJ said, remembering what Steve had said to her earlier.

Evening...

DJ slipped on a pair of black pointed toe heels to match her halter, emerald green dress.

"Wow, Deej, where are you going?" Steve asked, walking into the house.

"Uhm, out with Kimmy." She lied.

She saw no trace of hurt in his eyes. That offended her a little.

A Few minutes later...

"Deej, did Kimmy rent a limo?" Steve asked.

"Huh?"

"There's a limo in our driveway."

"Oh, that must be Dwayne's! You know, he is a famous plummer now."

"Bye DJ."

"Bye Steve."

Steve kissed her cheek.

A limo driver opened the door for her.

"Wow, DJ, you look great." Nelson exclaimed.

"Thanks, Nelson." She replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Uh, so where are we going?" DJ timidly asked.

"Out for dinner. Red Lobster sound good?"

"Yeah, it sounds fantastic."

The driver pulled into the resteraunt parking lot. DJ and Nelson got out. They settled down to eat. A burnette girl came over to serve them.

"Hi guys, what can I get you tonight?" She asked, in a high pitched voice.

Her name tag said Emilia.

"I'll take the lobster please." Nelson said.

"Mmmm, me too." DJ said.

AFTER THE SERVER LEFT...

"Soooo, who's the lucky man?" Nelson randomly asked.

"Steve."

"And what is he like?"

"He's sweet, funny, eats_ alot_..."

"So, uhm, why the sudden change of mind earlier?"

"Steve and I are in a disagreement."

"A fight?"

"No, not really. We're talking and all, it just, he doesn't seem to care about me and my priorities now... which are basiclly him, my pregnant self, friends and family."

"Sorry to be so nosy." Nelson replied.

The food came. DJ and Nelson ate, while catching each other up on their lives since they last saw each other.

LATER...

The limo parked in front of DJ and Steve's home.

"Bye DJ."

"Bye Nelson."

Nelson kissed her cheek. DJ pushed away gently, opened the limo door, and hopped out. She couldn't help but feeling that she had betrayed Steve. She couldn't let him find out though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HeY all!

Next chapter will take place several months after this last one. Before the birth of her baby though...

Read and Review pleez!

TaY


End file.
